


无可救药

by CHOCO424



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Androgyny
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOCO424/pseuds/CHOCO424





	无可救药

*424  
星娜 双性 自行避雷

 

————————————————

01

“住我这里干什么？你们经过我同意了吗随随便便答应别人？让他……”

罗渽民的抱怨在看见自家门前的不速之客时戛然而止，满腔怒火险些烧出喉咙，却在少年慌张胆怯又湿润柔软的注视下，渐渐熄灭了。视野从一条缝隙到彻底开阔，他看见少年没挪动视线半分，诧异的，羞赧的，他拘谨坐在一只20寸小行李箱上，手中攥着的手机屏幕显示游戏结束，修长双腿曲起，脚掌拧成了内八，脚尖无措地相互蹭了蹭。

“渽……渽民……”

与记忆中截然不同的低沉声线断断续续从唇间挤出，带着熟悉的软糯，最后的称呼难以定夺，冒然吐露亲昵就没了下文。  
习惯裹于周身用于伪装的薄冰也在少年湿漉漉的凝望下碎了化了，仿佛刚才在电梯里冲父母大发雷霆的只是一个虚假的壳子。罗渽民浑身没了寒意，眸子里嘴窝里都不自觉噙了笑。

“如，如果不方便的话我……”

“对不起，我不知道是你。”

罗渽民伸手揉了揉朴志晟的脑袋，硬邦邦的鸭舌帽手感不佳。自他到远方上大学以来父母就鲜少关照，任他一人在学校附近租了间屋子，不闻不问，今天先斩后奏要他照顾朋友的孩子，周末与节假日收留小孩过夜。如果早知道是朴志晟，他也不必把这难得的联系搅成恶语相向。  
带朴志晟进了屋，罗渽民才想起来屋里的东西都是独一件，拖鞋也是凉拖一双再棉拖一双。他把塑料拖鞋踢到朴志晟面前，自己赤脚踩进屋，拖着行李箱去了书房。  
朴志晟乖乖踩上，盯着脚上突兀的粉色咧嘴偷笑半天，才颠颠地跟上。屋子不大，几眼就看明白了，冷清得很，除了必需的家具几乎没有点缀，就厨房看着热闹些。他想起罗渽民小时候做饭就很厉害，一想可以继续蹭饭了，笑得更欢，一不留神，胸膛结结实实撞上罗渽民的后背，嘴唇贴住他柔软的黑发。  
罗渽民没注意他在打什么小算盘，把沙发床打开，没头苍蝇似的去找备用的被单被芯，慌的团团转，朴志晟也跟在他屁股后头，帮他压平床单，帮他捏着被角抖开被子，劈头盖脸洒下樟脑丸的气味。

“你到了怎么也不告诉我一声，我什么也没准备。”

“……我，我爸就给了我一个地址……”

罗渽民顿了顿，这才看清小孩脖子上手臂上的惨烈情况，不知在外面喂了多久蚊子。然后皱着眉拍掉他试图抓挠的手，回自己房间翻了一圈才想起他没花露水。

“待会儿跟我去趟超市。”

“好。”

“毛巾什么的再买一遍吧就放在这里，不用带来带去的了。”

“嗯嗯。”

罗渽民絮絮叨叨念着，朴志晟鸡啄米似的点头应着，冷冰冰的屋子渐渐活了过来。罗渽民很久没这么轻松过了。习惯了形只影单，习惯了拒别人于千里之外，儿时唯一的玩伴久别重逢，他的每一寸骨头都热了，缝隙里填满了惬意。

“床够大吗？不够的话你睡我那间。”

罗渽民连朴志晟的行李箱都打开，衣服给他挂好了，却没听见朴志晟的回应。扭头就见小孩莫名红了脸，帽檐下，鼻子皱起，嘴唇抿紧了又缓缓松开。

“可……可以吗？”

“我就客气一下。”

罗渽民正色道。朴志晟瘪瘪嘴，把他随身带的娃娃端端正正放在床头。一只揉秃了毛的粉色小兔，罗渽民送他的十四岁生日礼物。是为了报复朴志晟曾经送他一对粉色发卡。罗渽民摸了摸鼻子，笑得眼睛弯成两道月牙。

“我我我去上个厕所。”

朴志晟被罗渽民直勾勾的视线盯得脸颊滚烫，同手同脚拐出书房。而罗渽民脸色突然刷白，语气重了些，命令他先在屋里待着，提心吊胆地从浴室柜子里拎出一袋东西藏到自己房间，才擦了擦冷汗准许朴志晟去。  
朴志晟关了浴室门，偷偷打开没关严实的储物柜，盯着角落一片漏网之鱼，重重叹了口气。  
超市采购过程中罗渽民有说不完的话，憋了几年的真性情一股脑儿甩出来，贴着朴志晟的胳膊问东问西，连军训有没有女孩偷看他都要打听。朴志晟应接不暇，结结巴巴勉强跟上他的节奏，他们一起推着购物车，罗渽民的小指紧挨着他的小指。肌肤触碰带来的悸动一路传到心底，入秋了还是感到燥热。  
罗渽民慢慢发觉朴志晟这几年的变化。知道他不算外向，可也没如今这么腼腆，甚至有些交流障碍的倾向，连面对自己都说话不利索。这是他从未见过的。

“为什么跑这么远来上大学？”还是和我一个专业。

罗渽民刷了卡，在打印小票的尖锐声中问最后一个问题。朴志晟愣住，嘴唇都要咬破了，脑袋埋得很低，死活不出声，双手颤抖着把东西往购物袋里塞，然后两手一提，就留给罗渽民一个羞涩的背影。  
罗渽民失笑，掌心贴住他宽厚的肩推他往外走。走到路口等信号灯，他看见他深吸一口气仿佛下了什么决心，以为他鼓起勇气要开口了，却见他举起双手，捧着手机艰难打了几个字，塑料袋勒得掌心通红。  
罗渽民听见自己手机的提示音，拿出来一看，绿灯亮了，周围人流涌动，他们急匆匆地要归家，融进夕阳里。而罗渽民攥着朴志晟后背的布料，停在拥挤的路口，金灿灿的余晖从睫毛筛下，最亮的都镀到屏幕上。

【想你了】

 

02

罗渽民走进文艺部办公室的时候，杂碎的八卦还没来得及收尾，他隐约听到自己的名字。咖啡纸杯轻轻扣到桌面上，不大的动静却惊得成员们一个个立刻正襟危坐，嘴巴上了封条，冷汗直流。气氛降到冰点，罗渽民冷冷瞥了他们一眼，抿了口咖啡，然后开口询问纳新的进度，语调平乏，不加半分感情。大家习惯了他冷若冰霜的态度，利索地轮流汇报工作。  
罗渽民这次显然不在状态，眼神不住地瞟漆黑的屏幕，随时间流逝，眉头愈发紧缩。忍到极点时恰好轮到最腼腆的学妹，又暗恋他许久，见他凶神恶煞的模样，卡壳半天说不下去，罗渽民也没理她。  
终于屏幕亮起，罗渽民的嘴角也跟着扬起，大幅度的，但电光火石的一瞬，他又板起脸，魂依依不舍地回到室内，抬头疑惑地看着女孩欲哭无泪的可怜样。不知怎的就想起朴志晟，说话结结巴巴的很爱脸红，嘴角又动了一下，直接把小姑娘吓得跌坐在椅子上。  
明显心思又不在这儿了，罗渽民根本没管一屋子人的神采各异，勉强维持惯有的冰山面瘫脸，丢下一句你们自己看着办，抓着手机走了，脚下生风。  
他刚一走，屋里就炸开了，七嘴八舌继续讨论国庆期间在百货超市看到的笑得仿佛跌进蜜罐的温柔居家美男子究竟是不是罗部长本人。以及他身边戴着鸭舌帽身材惹众女生垂涎欲滴又自愧不如的神秘少年又是何方小妖精。  
正激烈得不可开交，罗渽民突然折回来拿没喝完的咖啡。

“你别乱跑，我直接来你教室找你。”

众人屏息凝神，又大惊失色看他急不可耐地按住语音键，薄唇对准话筒，眼眸噙满笑意，还溢出来化作浓稠的蜜，溶解在温柔得能掐出水的安慰声中，闪着金灿灿的爱情的光芒，门再度关上后依旧耀眼，甜的齁鼻。

“你们现在能相信我看到了的吧？”  
“靠我就说学长是gay！”

……  
文艺部的节后综合征被罗渽民猝不及防展露的新面孔治愈得一干二净，而他本人全然不知形象的崩塌，禁欲、性冷淡诸如此类的旧标签被这群饱受冰山脸摧残的学弟学妹悄悄撕下，换成了闷骚。

其实事情没有进展得这么快。朴志晟脑子一热发完那条微信又立刻撤回，僵直了胳膊，小脸通红，麻木地走上斑马线。罗渽民没有追问，也红着脸跟在他身后，适时纠正他前行的方向，磕磕绊绊回家。谁也没再提这件事。  
七天假期，没人敢约罗渽民出去玩，他也习惯了一人过。盘问朴志晟，小孩支支吾吾地说没认识几个同学，没有朋友，没人找他。罗渽民费力地理解了，他并不全是为了和自己独处才不和新同学接触的。  
他是做不到。  
罗渽民看着小孩越解释越着急越失落，便抬手摸了摸被他强行夺走帽子后暴露的小寸头，有些扎手，刺的他心尖酸痛。他想到朴志晟回避了一些关于家里的问题。有时候实在说不出话，朴志晟就给他发微信。一只黄澄澄的小鸡占满了对话框，罗渽民缩在被子里咯咯直笑，朴志晟在隔壁抱着兔子跟他聊琐事，手指动得飞快。  
都是懒得出门的性子，罗渽民就带朴志晟吃了些特色小吃看了几部电影，没去太远的地方，剩下时间窝在家，两个人一块挨在沙发上看沙雕综艺，朴志晟捧着薯片，还要接住笑倒的罗渽民。或是罗渽民钻进厨房研究稀奇古怪的糕点，朴志晟乖乖打下手，还要试毒。罗渽民惬意得很，仿佛回到小时候形影不离，做梦都笑醒。  
开学后他又要变回冷若冰霜的性冷淡学长了。朴志晟可能就当哑巴了。只有周末他们才能鲜活起来。

两位长腿帅哥走在一起自然是引人注目的，更何况其中一位是素来独来独往的罗渽民。朴志晟发觉了学校里的罗渽民是不一样的，所有的表情和动作都是冷的克制的，只有面对自己才会缓和才会暖起来。比如现在在食堂里，罗渽民明明是想对自己笑的，却努力板着脸，面无表情地把肉挑到他碗里。因为周围飘满了惊奇目光。  
他在刻意和别人疏远。  
朴志晟摸了摸自己蠢兮兮的寸头，有些扎手，刺的心尖酸痛。

“院学生会纳新，你投简历了吗？”

罗渽民被看得恼火，把朴志晟挑出来的胡萝卜又一片一片塞回他碗里。朴志晟气鼓鼓地嘎嘣嘎嘣啃，果断摇了摇头。

“怎么不试试？我是文艺部部长，我给你开后门。”

朴志晟把头晃得跟拨浪鼓似的。

“我我不行的……我不会……不会说话……”

两只爪子搭在桌边，食指相对，碰了碰。小脸几乎要埋到碗里。

“试一试好不好？就试试。嗯？”

罗渽民叹了口气，把胡萝卜拣到自己碗里。对面小孩仍然低着头。

“我不行的……不行……”

“男人不可以说自己不行。”

朴志晟噌的脸红，桌底下鞋尖碰了碰罗渽民裸露的脚踝，忽的被人夹在两腿之间。

“我我我别的……别的可以……”

罗渽民害臊，照着他的小腿使劲一踩，小孩飞快躲过，皱了皱鼻子暗自窃喜。然后罗渽民从包里抽出一张纸一支笔，拍在他面前，又夺走了他的大鸡排。

“我们试试看好不好？我也是面试官，做中间，你看着我说就好。行不行？”

“会给你丢脸的……”

“没事，丢人的是你，没人敢笑话我。”

朴志晟恼羞成怒，愤愤瞪了罗渽民一眼，看在陷入魔爪的大鸡排的份上，哼哼唧唧磨磨蹭蹭填完了文艺部的报名表。收起笔盖，鸡排已经一半进了罗渽民的肚子，剩下一半凉了。  
朴志晟踹了罗渽民一脚，端起餐盘气鼓鼓走了。罗渽民紧跟在他身后叹气，无可奈何又欢喜的神色全落入吃瓜路人眼中。

开学后第一个可以团聚的周末，两人都耗在了学校。朴志晟在教室外抖成了筛子，罗渽民忙得焦头烂额的没时间给他开小灶。瞅见有个女孩哭着出来了，噘着嘴和同伴抱怨，坐正中间的好看学长实在太凶。朴志晟伸长脖子往里看，呵，看着跟十三亿人都欠了他钱似的冷酷学长可不就是他的罗渽民吗。心里纳闷他在别人面前究竟有多可怕，就听见工作人员说轮到他了。里边罗渽民讨论完结果，一抬眼刚好和朴志晟对上，霜冻千年的眸子瞬间就燃起暖意。朴志晟奇迹般不打哆嗦了，清了清嗓子，开门进去。  
但是嘴一张开大脑就一片空白，口干舌燥，眼睛四处乱瞟，拳头在身侧握紧了，手心全是汗，连罗渽民都不敢看。他很不喜欢在陌生人面前说话，他讨厌表达。罗渽民拿指节轻轻扣了扣桌面，他才回过神来，死死盯着罗渽民的眼睛，磕磕绊绊自我介绍，指甲要扎进掌心。  
其他面试官提了几个问题，不难，朴志晟又开始犯晕，小脸憋红了，要罗渽民柔声重复一遍才抓到了神志。最后鞠了一躬，浑浑噩噩出去了，关门前偷偷瞄罗渽民，那人的目光始终是向着自己的。

“部长……你……怎么说？”

副部长第一次放这么大一缸水，满头冷汗。上次工作汇报他不在，不清楚那些桃色新闻，这回才眼见为实。说好的压力面试，硬生生被压力本人变成了循循善诱。

“塞进第二轮看看吧。”

罗渽民眉头紧锁，又透着些无奈，看对话框里朴志晟发来一连串哭泣的表情包。  
无领导小组讨论的情况更糟。朴志晟不敢插话也插不上话，几次想开口，又悻悻把话咽下去，一位漂亮学姐都替他着急，余光抖着看罗渽民阴沉的脸色。罗渽民看桌下朴志晟绞起的手指，看见手背抠破了皮。  
确定第三轮名单时副部长熟练地打上朴志晟的名字，虽然表现十分糟糕但是部长面子还是要给的，然而罗渽民挪过电脑，镇定地删除了这个小可怜。  
？恋爱中的男人真难懂。

“晚上还有最后一轮，等我处理完一起回家好吗？”

罗渽民捏捏朴志晟的手，大拇指抚过指甲印。朴志晟滋溜着珍珠奶茶，欲哭无泪。

“我……是不是，太糟糕了？”

罗渽民不说话，只是抿了口咖啡。

“什么时候开始这样的？”

良久，他挠了挠朴志晟的掌心。小孩恹恹缩回手，别过脸逃避。

“阿姨的病……”

朴志晟僵住，身子微微抖起来，慢慢回头，眼眶是红的，有些恼怒，又无助。罗渽民的心脏兀的被人狠狠捏紧，痛得喘不过气来。  
罗渽民先前只知道他父母离异，寒暑假会被父亲送到母亲那里，和罗渽民家同一个小区。罗渽民因身体原因从小就不爱和别人混在一块玩，也不敢，十二岁那年撞见误闯到他家门口的十岁的朴志晟，神使鬼差地牵起他的手，送这个哭哭啼啼的奶娃娃回家。第二天小孩揣着满兜的糖果来找他，问他能不能陪他一起玩。笑得比奶糖还甜。他就这么闯进来，自己搬了小板凳，和罗渽民紧挨着坐在他晦暗狭小的世界。告别几个月又活蹦乱跳地出现，周而复始，一点一点填满他空荡荡的四周。  
但朴志晟愈发的沉默，只言片语只透露了母亲身体每况愈下。十四岁的夏天他再没有出现，而罗渽民一个人熬过兵荒马乱的十六岁，初潮来临，妹妹降生，然后把自己彻底封进冰凉的壳子。  
原来是朴志晟的生母病逝。生父早就再婚，继母带来的男孩比朴志晟年幼也比他会讨人喜爱。很长一段时间朴志晟拒绝说话，把自己锁在房间里，也无人来安慰他。他只能想罗渽民，可联系方式在混乱之中丢失，也只能想了。  
所幸的是朴父与罗父之后有了工作上的交集，两个不受宠的小孩终于能继续相互取暖。

“以后，什么事都不许瞒着我，我们一起扛，知道了吗？”

罗渽民把朴志晟小心地抱进怀里。其实对方比自己高了，但还是习惯儿时哄小孩似的，摸摸脑袋，再搂住脖子，仿佛给猫咪顺毛，轻轻揉一揉。朴志晟惬意地挨着他的胸膛，眼泪憋回去，又赌气似的，抬起双手，指尖按了按他突起的颈椎骨。

“你也是。”

 

03

罗渽民醒来看见床单上的血迹后骂了声娘。这几天太忙，连腹痛征兆都忽略了，落得现在狼狈的下场。做贼似的拿换洗衣物溜进浴室，草草冲了个澡，坐上马桶，才记起为了瞒着朴志晟，那一袋子卫生棉被他藏卧室了。偏偏朴志晟这时候起床了，正懒洋洋拖着步子穿越客厅。  
他硬着头皮给朴志晟发了微信，说自己洗澡没带衣服，让他先回房间回避一下。朴志晟没回复。罗渽民听见脚步声远了，松了口气，却听见又突然放大，浴室门忽的拧开一条缝，朴志晟背对着他，递过来一包卫生棉。

“是不是忘了这个？”

罗渽民惊慌失措，愣了半天，一手挡着下身，一手颤巍巍去接。可另一端被死死攥住，朴志晟怯怯地转过头来，盯着罗渽民浮上雾气的眼，动了动嘴唇，没能说出什么。

“你先出去。”

偏偏小腹一阵绞痛，罗渽民眼前一黑，失神片刻，警告也有气无力，虚弱地像窗台花盆里摇摇欲坠的枯叶。朴志晟眼神暗了暗，默默松手，小心翼翼带上了门。  
朴志晟就乖乖坐在沙发上等他，两手平放在大腿上，手指不安地抠着膝盖处的破洞。面前放了一杯热水。罗渽民面色惨白，拖着沉重的步子，慢吞吞朝他挪去。

“你怎么会……”

“你告诉过我的。”

朴志晟抬头，眼里混杂着失落受伤，还有从最深处泄露的压抑的狂热。

“你以前……以前，告诉过我的。你不记得了吗？”

罗渽民行尸走肉般来到沙发旁坐下，立刻被朴志晟捉进臂膀中，冰凉的脸紧贴着他滚烫的心口。

最后一个冬天，他们偷偷躲在同一个温暖被窝。罗渽民将身体的秘密作为朴志晟的生日礼物之一，关了灯，要他闭上双眼。黑夜庇护下，他敞开双腿，跨坐在他身上，抓着他的手，一寸一寸，朝他痛恨的厌恶的罪恶源泉摸去，那个不该存在的入口。  
柔软的指腹隔着布料与那片柔软相触，略微凹陷，温热的，封锁住难堪的情欲。朴志晟颤栗着抽回手，击溃了罗渽民。  
他着了魔一般，箍住他的手腕，强迫少年沾了汗水的手掌，紧紧贴上那裂口，仿佛守住他仅剩的一点尊严。另一手却死死捂住他的眼睛，睫毛慌乱扫着掌心，是痛的。

“我是不是很奇怪。”

他苦笑，泪水扑簌簌落下，肩膀耸动，脆弱的蝴蝶骨，像垂死挣扎的双翼，终会狼狈地坠落在泥水里。而朴志晟缓缓摸索着，小心翼翼圈住他纤细的手腕，亲吻了罪恶的另一只手，极其谨慎地离开，轻柔落在他腰间。

“是特别。”

“不管渽民哥是什么样子，在志晟心里，永远是最特别的那个。”

罗渽民于是伏在朴志晟心口失声痛哭，寒冬的夜，少年的赤忱与纯真烫开了眼泪，沸腾的热望，带着血液翻滚，从指尖到心尖，都焕然一新。

“你想不想看看？”

罗渽民抬头，湿淋淋仿佛出水的仙子甚至是妖女，双眸闪烁着，是勾引诱惑，也是无助的祈求。却被懵懂的少年裹上最柔软温暖的衣衫，平息了不安。

“等渽民哥也能接纳自己了，我再看，好不好？”

好。罗渽民安静地趴在他怀里，少年有力的臂膀环住他瘦弱的腰肢，他悄悄用他的睡衣抹干了眼泪。情窦初开的少年其实如临大敌，身体僵直了，连轻轻捏一捏他比寻常男孩要柔软娇嫩的肌肤也不敢。相拥无言也无眠。

“那……我到底要叫你什么呢？”

哥哥还是姐姐，或者干脆直呼姓名，奔最亲昵的去。朴志晟像只熟透的虾子，哪哪儿都滚烫，只能搂紧了身上的人，要他分担燥热。

“你希望我是什么？”

“我希望……我希望你是我的……”

我希望你是我的。

 

“总是会很痛吗？要痛多久？”

朴志晟抹去罗渽民从回忆里带出的眼泪，爪子轻轻搭在他肚皮上。罗渽民练出了漂亮的川字腹肌。朴志晟厚着脸皮摸了一把，细腻又结实。

“那儿是肠胃。”

罗渽民嗔怪，捉住他作乱的爪子往下放，不小心碰到软软的一团。朴志晟噌的脸红，心想这抹油揩的可不怪自己，怂不拉几地把爪子又往上收了收，只留指尖摸到内裤边缘再向下一点，笨拙地给他按摩小腹。

“要痛上一两天，再别扭三四天，就过去了。”

罗渽民半虚弱半惬意地坐到朴志晟特地敞开的腿间，半瘫着换起频道，整个人被他圈在怀里呵护，终于实在地意识到，他的小朋友早就长大了。大朋友心猿意马，心底的座驾飞驰到外太空，浑浑噩噩脑子都要烧掉，根本不知道电视在放些什么。

“多多多多……喝热水。”

罗渽民捧着粉色的情侣马克杯，他在超市顺手买的，圆圆的把手上趴着一只小兔。氤氲热气下他痴痴地笑，扭头用温热湿润的唇堵住朴志晟笨兮兮的嘴。  
严格来说这是他们第一次正式亲吻彼此。然而罗渽民刚刚生涩地吐出舌尖要撬开朴志晟的牙，情欲迷乱中杯子滑落，热水哗啦啦洒在左胸，衣襟湿了一大片，紧贴着肌肤。朴志晟慌张低头一看，然后直愣愣地，贪婪地，盯住一个小巧又挺立的轮廓。  
脑袋嗡一下炸开。水是真烧开了，蒸汽轰鸣尖叫，把天灵盖都快顶开，头顶冒烟，还是带颜色的。  
罗渽民也懵了片刻，飞也似地窜回房间换衣服，穿到一半回头，吓了一跳，发现朴志晟紧紧地跟在自己身后，眼神四处乱飞，耳根血红，裤裆鼓鼓囊囊一大团。  
他手足无措，红着脸把朴志晟推进浴室，小孩挣扎着想把他也拽进去，他心一横一甩门，差点夹到他手指。

“渽民哥……”

磨砂玻璃映出他求饶的半截身影，可怜巴巴贴在门上。

“自己解决！”

罗渽民声音是抖的，虚弱靠在门上，怀疑自己下一秒就要血崩而亡。

“那你……那你就站在这里，不要走……”

隔着薄薄一扇门，传来系带解开和外裤掉落的声音，然后是断断续续的，少年沙哑的喘息。罗渽民等得腿软也想得害臊，不断催促，偷偷看玻璃上模糊的轮廓，只知道他时而低头幻想什么，又仰头，脖颈画出餍足的弧线。

“你要……你要相信我……我，我行的……嗯……渽民哥……哥哥……”

因为残留着对自己另类躯体的厌恶，罗渽民很少触碰私处，很少需要纾解欲望。如今光是听着朴志晟陷入情欲泥沼的呓语，下身就偷偷立起来，贴住小腹。那处污秽的小口更加不堪。  
等朴志晟终于释放完，拍着门求他放他出去，他借着最后一点气力，迅速把人拽出来丢到外面，顺手把自己锁在了浴室里。

“渽民哥，我……我就在门口等你……”

朴志晟羞涩地扒着门，而罗渽民连句软绵绵的滚都吼不出口。

 

去了学校，朴志晟老妈子似的隔几分钟就问罗渽民难不难受疼不疼，喝热水了吗要喝姜茶吗，有没有忘带姨妈巾，好好学生罗渽民频繁看手机还面露甜蜜笑容的举动引起了邻座的恐慌。

【水杯拿错啦，我给你泡了红糖水，我现在在你教室门口】

罗渽民穿过半个教室看了看窗外，发现一只探头探脑的小孩，抱着粉红保温杯焦急徘徊。对上了视线，朴志晟咧嘴傻笑，冲他招了招手。

【自己送进来或者叫别人递过来，我肚子痛不想动】

罗渽民发送完就装模作样地趴在了桌上。朴志晟急了，慢吞吞从前门探进一个毛茸茸的脑袋，深吸一口气，戳了戳一排一座看上去面善的学姐的胳膊。

“可可可可以帮我……帮我给……罗罗渽民吗……谢谢谢……”

学姐一抬头就认出了八卦中心的当事人之二，被萌得七荤八素，红着脸帮他把保温杯传过去了。朴志晟巴巴盯着粉色小杯杯辗转反侧终于到达罗渽民手里，和他交换了一个甜甜的笑，才放心离开，却被学姐一把攥住袖子。

“你们俩究竟是什么关系？”

嗖嗖嗖聚拢一波八卦爱好者，两眼放光，仿佛要把朴志晟生吞活剥。不敢问罗渽民，那就挑小可爱下手好了！

“嗯……他是……他是我的……”

这道题不会答，走为上计！  
但是，这样回答也是可以的吧。

 

04

“十佳歌手的评委邀请函是你送吗？”

“是是啊……部长怎……”

女孩妆也没来得及化，一头雾水被罗渽民叫过来，然后懵懵地看他拿走了自己怀里的一叠邀请函，反复筛选了几张又还回来。

“你就送剩下的吧。”

然后头也不回地冷漠地走了。

“我我我不去！干嘛，我又不是……不是文艺部的……”

朴志晟捧起餐盘想坐到别处去，拒绝为罗渽民跑腿。罗渽民抓住他，不由分说地把邀请函放进他包里。

“锻炼一下自己好不好？你不可能以后都不和别人接触，这些老师很好说话的。”

罗渽民捏捏他的脸，又上手呼噜头毛。朴志晟嘟嘴，低头扒拉米饭。

“送完了有奖励，好不好？”

罗渽民挠了挠他的下巴，凑到他耳边轻声说。朴志晟红了脸，缩了缩脖子，怯怯地扭头看他。

“什么奖励？”

“你想要什么都可以。”

【我想要你】

 

下身赤裸的那一刻罗渽民仿佛终于得到解脱。他半躺在柔软的床上，别过脸，紧张盯着轻薄窗帘上单调的花纹，不敢看跪在他腿间的朴志晟眼底是怎样的痴狂。他努力地打开双腿，扶起阴茎，颤栗着，把私密的入口献给他。

“好漂亮，渽民哥，哥哥真漂亮。”

朴志晟说着虔诚又露骨的情话，这时候竟然不结巴了。他情不自禁被欲望引领着，轻轻揉捏腿根处白皙的嫩肉，不顾罗渽民的颤栗与细碎呜咽，贪婪盯着那粉色的紧密的缝，慢慢俯身。  
柔软碎发先碰到阴茎，罗渽民下意识夹紧双腿，大腿内侧贴住朴志晟的耳朵。然后被毫不留情地压成一字，灼热的气息尽数扑洒。  
朴志晟亲吻了身下的小嘴。不同于方才毫无章法的啃咬弄得上面双唇红肿，而是极其谨慎温柔地，像鉴赏珍宝，只敢轻轻触碰摩挲，再用舌尖细致舔舐。  
罗渽民曾是痛恨这副躯壳的。畸形的身子连父母的关怀都得不到，如今却被人捧在心尖上呵护。他攥紧了被单，前所未有的情热一点一点烧光了理智，在舌尖拓开入口的那刻，灭顶快感冲破堤坝，他呻吟着并拢双腿想逃离，却又扣住朴志晟的脑袋往下摁，要他毫无间隙地亲吻舔舐，含住蓓蕾，要他吮吸汁液，要他再探的深一些，开拓自己。他握住紧贴在小腹上挺立的阴茎，无力地抚动，顶端颤巍巍吐着黏液，湿漉漉的五指钻入衣衫，捏了捏乳尖，朴志晟还没来得及亲吻这里。他悄悄抚慰自己，掐住乳粒狠狠揉捏，下意识把双腿夹得更紧。  
第一波热潮汇聚到小腹要爆发之际，朴志晟挣扎着从罗渽民索命的双腿间逃出来，大口喘气，脸颊通红，鼻尖嘴唇泛着淫糜水光。

“哥……哥哥，你是想……是想……闷死我吗？”

罗渽民软绵绵扔过去一只抱枕，然后扑上去同他接吻，卷走他口中残留的体液。

“摸摸我，志晟，快摸摸我……”

他感觉到那入口已被舔开微小的缝隙，贪婪翕动着，想要更多。朴志晟将他推倒，膝盖压住他的大腿，另一侧用手拉开，罗渽民继续握住自己的阴茎，方便他再次用眼神亵玩。指尖缓缓摸向那处潮湿的圣地，却犹豫不决在四周打转。

“唔……志晟……快点……快……”

罗渽民昏头昏脑开始发嗲，抓住朴志晟的手指就想往自己身子里捅，急得眼泪扑簌簌落下。朴志晟却不知发什么神经跑了，留罗渽民一人光着屁股瘫在床上发蒙。  
罗渽民赤着脚拖着疲软的身子，艰难循着水声挪到浴室门口，只见朴志晟神情严肃，十二万分仔细地用温水洗手，指甲缝都检查了，药皂反反复复搓了好几遍。朴志晟的手很大，手指很长，指节宽，不太注意保养，掌心是粗糙的。罗渽民靠在门框上，情欲并未中断，反而愈发燥热起来，痴迷看着水流冲走白色泡沫，渐渐露出极具魅力的双手。末了，朴志晟还拧开罗渽民桃子味的护手霜，红着脸，认认真真抹匀。转身，低垂视线先碰到罗渽民光洁修长的双腿，卫衣下摆卡在阴茎上，濡湿了一大片。他深呼吸，然后大步上前，打横抱起罗渽民，又小心翼翼将他放在床上，重新跪到他腿间。  
可仅仅插入一个指节，罗渽民就受不了了，哭哭啼啼喊痛，也描绘不出酥麻的快感。朴志晟有些尴尬又混乱。罗渽民上下都含着他的一根手指，紧致程度当然是完全不一样的。下面的软肉死死绞着他，舍不得吐出，也承受不住进一步的侵占。他只好在上面加了几根，小心模拟抽插，试图分散注意力。  
罗渽民胡乱吸了几下便拒绝了，撩起上衣用牙咬住，拉着朴志晟沾满津液的手往自己胸脯上贴。朴志晟举一反三，俯身咬住，吸得啧啧作响。  
但最终没进入前面娇贵的小穴。罗渽民痛得厉害，勉强顶进一根手指就泣不成声，搅动时被挤压到了敏感点，尖叫着释放了，精液喷到朴志晟下巴上。朴志晟怕弄坏了，退出来也费了一番劲，内里依依不舍挽留着他，末了又毫不留情地闭上，不看那藕断丝连的银线，紧致得仿佛从未被开拓。  
朴志晟进而转战后穴，卯足了劲硬着头皮细细给罗渽民扩张，最后在催情的呻吟下，急得套子也不戴，直直挺了进去，甚至不给缓冲的机会，掐着罗渽民的细腰，发疯一般横冲直撞，要把方才老半天憋的火一口气发泄。罗渽民半边身子被顶出了床外，被他一把捞回来，揉进怀里狠狠操弄。

“你……啊……是不是……是不是嗯……嫌弃我那里……哈不要了……轻一点……求求你……志晟……志晟……求你了不要……”

“渽民……渽民那里太小了……太漂亮了……我舍不得……哥哥，哥哥，我们慢慢来好不好……”

朴志晟被情热驾驭着彻底变了个人，什么害臊话都脱口而出，压着罗渽民，每一下都重重碾过脆弱的一点，将他翻来覆去揉圆搓扁，直到他嗓音沙哑叫不出来，小腹微微隆起，阴茎只能吐出清液。  
而重逢后第一次同床共枕，醒来后是朴志晟羞得滚下了床，脑袋埋在枕头下，不敢看他在罗渽民身上留下的丰硕战果。

“渽渽渽民哥……你你你你早饭……早饭想吃什么？”

又变回了小结巴。

 

05

所有人都发现罗渽民彻底变了。虽然还没达到面对朴志晟时那种温柔似水，至少，不再总是板着脸，肯勾勾嘴角，眼里时常噙着笑意。朴志晟越来越粘着罗渽民，食髓知味，隐蔽的角落里，眼巴巴地索吻要抱抱。  
作为交换，他乐颠颠去完成罗渽民布置的和别人交流的任务，从最初的扭捏胆怯，越来越放的开。他想退宿舍，每天和罗渽民睡一起，却被义正言辞地拒绝，要求他和舍友多多接触打好关系，还忍痛割舍周六下午的恩爱时光，去给志愿者协会守棚子，不太娴熟地回答访客的疑问。  
不过回家后有大把奖励等着他。  
朴志晟还是舍不得蹂躏前面娇嫩的小穴。繁琐的手部清洁是不可以忘的，罗渽民就靠在一旁等他，有时未着寸缕，先自行安抚阴茎，故意放大了娇喘，而朴志晟忍着要炸裂的欲望雷打不动抹护手霜，在操弄后穴之前的一切试探摸索都是极其温柔的。  
能轻松接纳一根食指时朴志晟说不行，勉强吞下两根手指时朴志晟还是犹豫，三根艰难搅动，抽插时翻出粉色软肉，发出迷乱水声，罗渽民终于失去了耐性，没有给朴志晟拒绝的机会。他缓缓坐下去，尽力打开双腿，吞没过程完全暴露在朴志晟眼前，微微颤抖的阴茎吐着泪，勉强肏开的穴在分泌汁液。朴志晟摸摸他们湿漉漉的交合处，让罗渽民趴到他身上，大手掐住他的臀肉，用力往上一顶。  
罗渽民痛得伏在朴志晟心口哭，本能地拒绝更深的插入。朴志晟不敢莽撞，摸摸罗渽民的脑袋轻声安慰，然后揉着被他掐红的臀肉，小幅度顶胯，循序渐进地把性器往里送。罗渽民还未从被撕裂的痛苦中缓过来，又被这隔靴搔痒的抽插搞丢了理智，哼哼唧唧去掐朴志晟的乳尖，不满地晃了晃腰肢，收紧了本来就狭窄的甬道，穴肉贪婪吸附在性器上，夹得朴志晟差点缴械投降。  
后果是罗渽民不管怎么哭喊都不能让朴志晟慢下来，被压在身下疯狂掠夺，后穴好像羡慕一般，也跟着分泌了汁液。平坦的胸脯硬是被朴志晟挤出微小弧度，粉色乳尖又掐又咬玩弄得红肿，双腿再没有力气缠着少年精瘦的腰，风情万种敞开，放浪的淫荡的，不加掩饰都奉献了。  
朴志晟喊他哥哥，渽民哥哥，又喊姐姐，小民姐姐，喊宝宝，喊老婆，媳妇，胡乱唤了一通，罗渽民也跟着乱应和，叫哥哥，叫老公，嗓子都哭哑了。  
等朴志晟鸣金收兵，罗渽民几乎不省人事，高潮余韵浪得他轻微痉挛好一阵，暂时断片。而朴志晟突然惊慌失措，抱起他操软的身体，急吼吼往浴室冲，手指探进还在开合的小穴，仔细清理他忘乎所以射进去的精液。  
他几次想开口询问什么，瞥见罗渽民陷入情欲无法自拔的模样，又默默埋头为他清洗。  
迷迷糊糊间，罗渽民感到自己又被抱起，放到什么地方，洗漱台冰凉的大理石激得他一哆嗦，猛的睁眼，暖黄灯光下，透亮的镜子里，他赤裸着，身体遍布吻痕与指印，敞开的双腿间，疲软的阴茎耷拉着，盖住最羞耻的那处。他惊叫一声，捂住双眼想躲进朴志晟怀里，朴志晟坚实的胸膛顶着他的后背，箍住他的腰，强迫他放下遮掩，要他正视镜子里剥落了伪装的自己。  
朴志晟扶着阴茎，被彻底肏开的穴失去遮挡，意犹未尽地翕动。罗渽民被锁在怀里，掐住了下巴，第一次清晰见到自己难以启齿的秘密，他害怕，眼泪挂在睫毛上摇摇欲坠，全然没有了床上的坦荡。

“很漂亮，哥哥，好看的，你不要怕。”

朴志晟一面安抚，一面抓着罗渽民的手，要他摸摸自己，要他真的接纳自己。他让他触碰那片柔软，指尖探进去，要他明白他刚才是怎样让他癫狂。罗渽民看见真正的自己也看到一个陌生的朴志晟，他依偎在他怀里，什么都听他的。

“姐姐。”

朴志晟故意咬着他的耳朵唤他。罗渽民轻声应着，主动将手指送入深处，娇喘给他听。

 

【渽民哥，你能怀孕吗】

朴志晟背对罗渽民缩进被窝里鼓捣手机，将憋了半天的疑问发出来。发完感到害臊，手忙脚乱打算撤回，结果按到删除。然后听见背后传来闷笑。

【看你本事啊】

 

06

朴志晟在罗渽民的鞭策引导下能自如地和别人交流了，乖乖参加班级活动社团活动，说话渐渐不脸红结巴，反而是罗渽民离不开他，宿舍门禁前都要尽量和他待在一起。  
起先两人都没在意，以为是身体开发后的后劲太足，又都初尝人事，动不动便滚在一起消磨过剩的新奇感。罗渽民先发觉了自己的异常。  
逃离了一个壳子，又被困在另一池泥潭。他似乎对性事有了过分偏执，周末缠着朴志晟，一分一秒也不让他离开，前前后后都要他反复操弄。

 

“渽民哥，你都快把我榨干了。”

 

周一朴志晟有早课，叫醒他的不是闹钟，是罗渽民的嘴。腿间高耸的一团被子缓缓起伏，罗渽民费力吞吐性器，咬出来前，用自行扩张充分的穴再含住。朴志晟的睡意即刻驱散，掐着罗渽民的腰匆匆做了番起床运动。出门前罗渽民依依不舍搂着他的脖子索吻，光着双腿，朴志晟捏捏他的臀肉，说了好几声再见才终于出门。  
没有朴志晟的夜里，大床另一半是冷的，罗渽民辗转反侧，将朴志晟的枕头夹在腿间狠狠地磨。魂像是破了极大的缺口，欲望是无底洞，怎么也无法满足。即便相聚时朴志晟尽可能地给他，他哭着喊着，要他用力填满，还是有一部分空荡荡。  
再多一点，再多一点。缺席了这么多年的爱与关照，怎么可能一时半会儿就补全。  
罗渽民觉得自己病得愈发严重。见不到朴志晟便浑身无力，神情涣散，陷入混乱的情欲里，喊着他的名字自慰。自己的安抚远不如朴志晟的仔细温柔，粗鲁地将手指插入娇嫩前穴，就在镜子前，强迫自己看自己的狼狈与淫秽。  
单纯手指的插入很快无法舒缓欲望，罗渽民找不到令他痛快的那一点，甚至射不出来。最疯狂的时候他将朴志晟的卫衣一角塞进身体里，他不知道自己畸形脆弱的子宫能否孕育生命，但是他想要朴志晟把精液都留在最深处，一滴都不许漏下。  
他想要朴志晟别住宿了每天陪着他，可他好不容易帮着他融入学校了，他又不忍心再绑着他。自私与理智整日厮杀，吞噬着神志。  
他按捺不住，给朴志晟打电话，上身贴在朴志晟的外套上磨着乳尖，塌腰提臀，手指在前穴周围打转，黏液顺着阴茎滴落。

“志晟……哈……回来……晚上回来好不好……嗯……难受……我要死了……”

宿舍里朴志晟吓得差点砸了手机，死死捂住听筒，环视四周确认舍友没听见奇怪的声音，松了口气，抓起外套往楼下冲，趁宿管阿姨不注意，从刷卡机上跳了出去，心急火燎朝家奔。

“渽民哥你……”

罗渽民早早等在玄关处，朴志晟一来就扑了个满怀，缠在他身上，衣服边走边脱，落到床上他已如愿被填满。

“志晟……志晟……再用力一点……哥哥……射进来好不好……想要宝宝……给你生宝宝……唔……”

让我怀孕。让我们这辈子都绑在一起，不许你逃开。

“哥，你最近怎么了？是不是不舒服？”

朴志晟不顾罗渽民的抗拒，一手抓住他的脚踝，另一条腿用膝盖压着，去清理被他绞在体内的浊液。

“你不想要宝宝吗？”

罗渽民嘟着嘴，愤愤地打朴志晟脑袋。朴志晟任他发脾气，凑过去吻他，罗渽民趁机扭着腰想再送上来，被他揉着臀部安抚拒绝。

“你现在就像个宝宝。”

朴志晟摸不透罗渽民最近的脾气，以为他为了赶报告没休息好才喜怒无常。罗渽民却因他善意的抗拒大哭起来，拳头软绵绵砸在他胸口。

“你是不是不要我了……你是不是烦我了……你不要我了……”

“怎么会呢渽民哥？我就算不管我自己也不会离开你的……”

“不要丢下我好不好……不要离开我……我也不想变得这么奇怪的我不想的……我也想做个正常人的求求你……不要走……”

父母曾经想抛弃罗渽民，将四岁的他丢在孤儿院门口。是奶奶把他抱回来的。朴志晟连皮带肉血淋淋将真实的罗渽民剥开，也让过去的冷眼，嘲讽，谩骂，从蒙灰的角落爬出来，日夜侵蚀神经，要破坏这份迟来的美好。  
朴志晟无措无助，只能顺着罗渽民的意愿，任他撕咬哭喊，含着他的性器，把自己一次又一次完全交付于他。等罗渽民餍足地昏睡过去，朴志晟也半条命没了。  
于是他打算拉着罗渽民去跑步，试图纠正他错误的发泄方式也顺便增强自己的体力。罗渽民死活不肯，以生理期快到了为由，抱着朴志晟滚来滚去赖皮。一拖就拖到入冬，罗渽民更是嫌天气太冷，拿朴志晟取暖，缩在被窝里团成一只球。  
最后终于在朴志晟跑步做爱互不耽误的承诺下，和他勾着手出现在操场上。朴志晟牵着他的手慢跑，操场的灯不太亮，他看得模糊，全依靠朴志晟的牵引，紧紧跟在他身后。床上运动过于频繁的后果是精气神都虚了，跑了几圈就想休息，见朴志晟自己跑得正在兴头上，便悄悄甩开他的手，蹲在跑道中央喘气。

“渽民哥——最后两圈——”

朴志晟在跑道尽头转身，向他挥手，纯白的外套随风扬起。罗渽民有些晃神，缓缓直起身子，也冲他招手。  
然后心无旁骛地向他奔去。  
他忘了系鞋带，却也不怕摔倒。  
他知道朴志晟会接住他的。

 

END


End file.
